Many infants use pacifiers on a regular basis. Most pacifiers are purely functional, with the front of the pacifier (i.e., the part facing outward from the baby's mouth) being very basic in design.
Since pacifiers are used so often, it would be of benefit to the people who see the baby if the pacifier had some sort of visual appeal.